Dar la Vuelta al Mundo
Dar la Vuelta al Mundo (Go around the world) is a song sung by Gabriella Di Grecco as Ana/Helena. Lyrics Spanish= Sigo la música que sale de mi voz Estás aquí conmigo y todo suena mejor Ya me verás, levantando vuelo hacía el sol Y en un segundo Vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo Oh oh oh, vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo Siento el mismo calor que cuándo todo empezó Y hoy estás conmigo en una dirección Ya te veré, navegando en sueños Llenos de emoción Y en un segundo Vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo Oh oh oh, vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo Levántate, enciéndete Contigo no me dentendré Todo gira a nuestro alrededor Ya sé que no me rendiré Confía en mí, te llevaré hasta el sol Vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo Vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo Solo una mirada basta para entrar Poco para decir, tanto por recordar Ya me verás, levantando vuelo Déjate llevar Y en un segundo Vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo Oh oh oh, vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo No necesito a nada si estás junto a mí Porque tenemos todo para descubrir Toma mi mano y dame fuerza para seguir Y en un segundo Vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo Oh oh oh, vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo Levántate, enciéndete Contigo no me dentendré Todo gira a nuestro alrededor Ya sé que no me rendiré Confía en mí, te llevaré hasta el sol Vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo Levántate, enciéndete Contigo no me dentendré Todo gira a nuestro alrededor Ya sé que no me rendiré Confía en mí, te llevaré hasta el sol Vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo |-| English= I follow the music that comes out of my voice You are here with me and everything sounds better You'll see me, flying to the sun And in a second Let's go around the world Oh oh oh, let's go around the world I feel the same heat as when it all started And today you are with me in one direction I'll see you, sailing in dreams Full of emotion And in a second Let's go around the world Oh oh oh, let's go around the world Get up, turn on I won't stop with you Everything revolves around us I know I won't give up Trust me, I'll take you to the sun Let's go around the world Let's go around the world Just one look is enough to enter Little to say, so much to remember You'll see me, taking flight let yourself go And in a second Let's go around the world Oh oh oh, let's go around the world I don't need anything if you're next to me Because we have everything to discover Take my hand and give me strength to continue And in a second Let's go around the world Oh oh oh, let's go around the world Get up, turn on I won't stop with you Everything revolves around us I know I won't give up Trust me, I'll take you to the sun Let's go around the world Get up, turn on I won't stop with you Everything revolves around us I know I won't give up Trust me, I'll take you to the sun Let's go around the world Trivia Credits